<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toeing the Line by Theonlyoneleft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932806">Toeing the Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlyoneleft/pseuds/Theonlyoneleft'>Theonlyoneleft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, Marauders era, UST, bellucius, i havent posted fic since 2010 pls dont at me, in which lucius hates narcissa, they meet voldy in this but has nothing to do w him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlyoneleft/pseuds/Theonlyoneleft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If he were a stupid man he’d push her into that door and show her just how well he could handle her. If he were a stupid man he’d cradle her face while he did it and make sure those infuriating green eyes rolled to the back of her head."<br/>Your youngest sister will always be annoying especially when she's got a crush on your best friend who you're also in love with. Not that he'd ever tell you he feels the same for you. Because that would mean talking about your feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toeing the Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re really going?” Andromeda crossed her arms as she leaned in the doorframe, meeting her sisters eyes in the mirror’s reflection.</p><p>“I’m not sure why you’re so surprised.” Bellatrix shrugged, not stopping the precision work on her liner as she spoke “In fact, I’m not sure why you’re refusing to go.”</p><p>“It’s taking all of this entirely too far—“</p><p>“Too far?” Bella turned in her vanity seat to properly regard her sister. Andi stiffened under her direct gaze, Bella could see it, it didn’t stop her. “This is what all of us should be doing, have you not read any of the—“</p><p>“I don’t need to, I know what they say.” The younger girl‘s soft voice interrupted her sisters standard tirade, before pushing off the doorframe and leaving without another word.</p><p>Andromeda’s been off with Bellatrix ever since she mentioned this meeting. It wasn’t going to deter her from going, why would it? Especially considering who would be there. It wasn’t every day that he who called himself Voldemort made an appearance to speak, much less consort with people not already loyal to his cause. He was planning something big. He was recruiting. And Bellatrix knew that if she wasn’t a part of it now, she would regret it. Who cares if she’s not quite seventeen yet, rumor has it that he started his cause even before leaving hogwarts.</p><p>Bella returned to her liner, Andi will come around soon enough. She’s clever.</p><p>....</p><p>“Miss Bella?” Narcissa looked up from her book to see an elf sheepishly peeking inside her room.</p><p>“Clearly not. What is it Dobby?”</p><p>“Oh! Miss Cissy! Master Malfoy has come to collect Miss Bella! Would miss Cissy tell Dobby where to find her?” It squeaked, not at all looking like it wished to cross the subject of their conversation.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll tell her. You make sure he’s seen to.” She grinned, all but skipping to Bella’s room as the elf teetered back down the stairs.</p><p>“You’re being collected, he’s waiting downstairs” she all but sang, echoing her older sister’s earlier position on the doorframe.</p><p>Bella sighed, not at the sound of her youngest sister’s voice, but what she said. “Keep Rod busy then will you? Merlin knows how you love to entertain.” After another look at herself, she stood to dress, not bothering to look at Narcissa. If she did, any confidence would dissolve. And she spent time on her face today...</p><p>That was all Narcissa needed before bounding down the stairs, fixing her dress, checking her face in a nearby mirror, and began a disinterested stroll past the opening to the foyer. “Oh! Lucius? I didn’t expect to see you, I thought Rodolphus was coming this evening...”</p><p>Lucius groaned internally, Narcissa had made it her mission to have as much facetime with him as possible for the last few months. It was exhausting. He wasn’t blind, he knew what his mates said about her looks, about her face and her frame and her genes. And he supposed it would’ve been brilliant to receive her attention, if the blonde had any substance to her whatsoever.</p><p>“Narcissa. A pleasure, of course.” was his automatic answer, nodding his head once in her direction.</p><p>She sat herself down in front of him, wrapping dainty fingers around the handle of one of the teacups the elf had left for him. “I do hope you’re well. Tell me, how is your mother these days? Did she receive the flowers?”</p><p>It took all of him not to roll his eyes. “Yes, all is well thank you, Mother also sends her thanks, it was a lovely gift though she doesn’t quite know the reason for such a gesture.” He droned, wishing the elf had obeyed his request for firewhiskey a few moments ago.</p><p>Narcissa giggled, expertly flipping her hair over her shoulder, “oh well I do admire her, as you well know. I was simply showing her how much.” She beamed, tilting her head.</p><p>“How nice of you” he couldn’t hide the curt bite to his words. Lucius knew the answer to the question before he asked it, he just wanted to see if she could even come to a smart excuse for trying to soften his mother. It didn’t quite matter, anyone who knew Vittoria Malfoy knew she also saw through such things—Narcissa was hardly the only girl doing it.</p><p>Narcissa could barely focus on anything but his face, the way he was resting it in his hand, how he sighed as he glanced at the grandfather clock. She knew it was an act. It had to be. At fifteen she already received stacks of letters from suitors everyday, she knew she was sought-after, he should see as much. Shouldn’t he?</p><p>“I can only hope to be like her at her age...” she continued, “such a regal and well-respected...” she let the sentence die there, watching as he focused on something right above her shoulder, and as his smile grew, hers disappeared.</p><p>“Bella!” He exclaimed, sighing as he got to his feet. “Radiant, as always.”</p><p>There she was, not wanting to but making an entrance anyway. Radiant wasn’t the word. He could recite volumes and none of the words in them would be right enough to describe her.</p><p>Bella fought a grin at the sight of him. She couldn’t fathom a more pleasant surprise. Especially when said surprise was draped in such gorgeous wrapping. It was a wonder there was such self control in Bellatrix to rip her eyes away from his. She can’t linger, no matter how badly she wished she could, it was taking too long to respond as it was.</p><p>“I didn’t know it was you waiting for me” she spoke to him, though her gaze was now on Narcissa's pink face. “Why the change of plans Lucius?”</p><p>“Well, our dear Rodolphus seems to be coming down with some sort of ailment,” he sighed, all but placing a dramatic hand on his chest as he let his teacup down. “and I couldn’t let my best friend just—um, just go to such an event without being escort—“</p><p>“I don’t need to be escorted anywh—“ she let him cut her off with a raise of a diplomat hand. She let him do that.</p><p>“Well I’m sure you can take that up with Rod, but I gave him my word. And as a man of my word, we cannot jeopardize such things now can we?” He crossed the room in a few strides and took her hand, wrapping it around his arm, and promptly ushering her towards the door. The sooner he was away from the youngest Black, the better.</p><p>“Could I come?” Narcissa's whine came from behind them. Lucius made sure his smile was firmly planted before turning them around, hoping an excuse would form in his head before he opened his mouth.</p><p>But Bellatrix's reply came to his rescue. “Well you won’t be escorted by anyone and you certainly need to be.” She looked the girl down to her shoes and back up to her hair. “You’re too young to go unaccompanied.”</p><p>“But if you don’t want to be escorted and Lucius wants to escort someone I don’t see why—“</p><p>“Oh well that might’ve been the case before Rodolphus got sick, but obviously I’ve given him my word to take care of dear Bellatrix here. And we both know how much of a handful she is alone, so I simply cannot escort both of you.” he managed to wink without immediately rolling his eyes after, Narcissa's face turned pink once more as she looked away.</p><p>“Besides Cissy, you didn’t even want to come in the first place, you hate politics, and this is very much not a social event. It’s going to be around very important people, can’t really be busy babysitting.” Bella raised her brow, pursing her lips, daring Narcissa to keep insisting.</p><p>With that Narcissa rolled her eyes, waving a flippant hand as she turned to walk away. “fine, Andi says she doesn’t want you talking about it to her when you return—and neither do I.”</p><p>“So mature.” Bella mumbled under her breath.</p><p>“A shame, Bella and I were more than willing to tell you everything upon our return. Oh well, my best to Andi if you please, au revoir” he spoke quickly, not letting the younger girl respond before shutting the door to Manor Noir behind them.</p><p>“Since when do you speak for me?” Bella asked, using her grip on his arm to shove him.</p><p>“Since it makes Your sister shut the fuck up. She’s insufferable. Honestly. How do you put up with such a little—“</p><p>“I put up with you don’t I?” It was Lucius’s turn to shove bella, who only laughed. “Besides, that’s your future wife you’re talking about”</p><p>His responding laugh would’ve boomed were they indoors. “Hah! Bella please, she’s the last one out of the three of you that I would marry”</p><p>The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them. Bella stopped as they reached the gate, meeting his dangerous gaze. “Last one of the three of us?”</p><p>“What I meant—“</p><p>“Who’s the first?”</p><p>“Well I—“</p><p>“You have us ranked!?”</p><p>There’s that eyebrow, there’s that sneer.</p><p>Lucius’s laugh was marginally less punchy than the previous one. “of course not, I’m merely saying she’d be the last choice.”</p><p>“That doesn’t help your case.”</p><p>“Please just go to the Portkey and stop talking about this.”</p><p>He pressed his hand to the small of her back to lead her through the gate, and she ignored the slight shudder that caused. As bella regarded the small quidditch trophy perched on one of the pillars of her fence, he spoke again. “Aren’t you doing to ask me how your ailing little boyfriend is doing?” He asked after a moment, shooting a smug smirk down at her. He’d rather talk about Bella’s worst nightmare than his own any day.</p><p>”is there more I need to know?” She narrowed her eyes as she slid them up his form, wrapping slim, strong fingers around one of the trophy’s handles.</p><p>“So you admit he’s your boyfriend?” He grinned, hoping it masked the sneer that wanted to peek through.</p><p>She rolled her eyes “that’s such a juvenile term.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer the question.” He retorted easily</p><p>“Why so curious?” She volleyed back. There’s that eyebrow again.</p><p>“I'm only asking to know how much of an eye I need to keep on you tonight. Can’t have this allegedly handsome dark lord whisk you away if you’re a promised woman” he shrugged, finally grasping the other handle of the trophy, getting ready for it to activate.</p><p>What he wasn’t ready for was Bella’s giggling response. And as much as Lucius loves that sound to come from her lips, he doesn’t like what it means</p><p>“Of course he wouldn’t do a thing like that...”</p><p>“You’re a beautiful girl Bella, you never know who may be trying to pull you from Rod’a loving embrace.” Lucius smirked, leaning in only for Bella’s free hand to push at his chest.</p><p>Her laugh also less punchy than the last. She had to push him away before she did something she’d regret. “Please. The dark lord is much too busy trying to plan a revolution to waste time with sentimental drivel” she insisted, not letting herself believe such things. No matter how badly she wished for them to be true.</p><p>He squared his shoulders, glad the portkey finally started spinning them through the air before he could respond. The last thing he needed was for her to see the look on his face in this moment.</p><p>....</p><p>“He certainly favored you” Lucius insisted, holding Bella’s arm perhaps a little tighter than he had when they left Manor Noir. Merlin, that seemed like days ago... had it only been a few hours?</p><p>“I am a witch of prodigious skill, do you not think that may play a part? Or have you forgotten what I’m capable of.” she shot back.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of such a thing. Not when I’ve seen it firsthand.” he cleared his throat, pushing back very intentionally vivid memories of how well she handles a curse. She was insanity and intelligence and sin masked behind unfairly green eyes. He wouldn’t dare forget what she does to him.</p><p>“Then stop it! Are you this upset you got bested by a girl?” She pulled away from him, crossing her arms, and looking up at him. “I’d think better from you Lucius.”</p><p>That slight hint of a pout had him scrambling. “We both know that’s not it, I’m just pointing out—“</p><p>“You think he’s not taking me seriously?” Bellatrix hated that her voice wavered. She hated that his opinion mattered to her so much. He had a better head on his shoulders than the minister for Magic and he couldn’t legally apparate yet. Not to mention an incredible charm that rivaled that of the strange man they’d met earlier tonight. It was impossible to not want him to believe in her. To be in her corner.</p><p>“That’s not—“</p><p>“Then what?” That sneer. Once again.</p><p>He opened his mouth, only to close it, and tried again. “All that I’m saying is, if you wish to be betrothed properly to someone who isn’t twice your age—“</p><p>“Don’t try to handle me. It won’t end well for you.” The bite in her tone made lucius wince. And he relaxed his shoulders, standing straight as he cleared his throat.</p><p>If he were a stupid man he’d tell her he wouldn’t wish to do such a thing without her begging for it first. If he were a stupid man he’d push her into that door and show her just how well he could handle her. If he were a stupid man he’d cradle her face while he did it and make sure those infuriating green eyes rolled to the back of her head.</p><p>“Forgive me for caring about you and your good name.” Is what he replied, his voice smooth.</p><p>“You’ve done enough of that tonight already.” Her tone softened, crossing her arms tighter over her chest.</p><p>She had half a mind to grip those lapels and yank him down to whisper terrific dark ideas into his ear. She had half a mind to know just how hard she’d have to grip at that flaxen hair for it to not slip like silk between her fingers. She had half a mind to make him show her every single way he thought he’d get away with handling her.</p><p>Bella sighed, not looking at him as she mumbled “thank you, for coming in Rod’s stead. I’m glad you were there with me.”</p><p>“Anytime. You know that.” He smirked at her attempt of offering truce. Lucius took it as an invitation to wrap his arm around her waist and continue down the little pathway to the door, she seemed to be shivering anyway...</p><p>“You know your future wife—“</p><p>“I swear—“</p><p>“Fine. Cissy will be waiting to bump into you again in the parlor.”</p><p>He groaned. “No chance of a nightcap then...”</p><p>“Can’t say there is. Maybe next week” she offered with a grin.</p><p>That grin.</p><p>“What if we act like we’re having a row? She’d run for her room surely?” He raised his brow, a devilish smirk crossing his mouth.</p><p>“No, she’d play like she’s asleep and try listening in.” She chuckled, her pale face surely flushing from the cold night air.</p><p>“next week....your parents, will they be back from Bulgaria by then?”</p><p>“I believe so. Why?” She knew why he asked. There was no other reason to ask about someone’s parents, not at their age. Bella wondered then if Narcissa was right. Lucius was aloof, known for getting what he wants even when never saying he wants it. Perhaps he did wish what Narcissa wished. Perhaps he wanted to test her affection and see how far she was willing to go for his in return. Bella should be happy for such a thing, she reminded herself.</p><p>“Just curious. I haven’t seen old Cygnus in a while, and he likes to talk to me about Alchemy.” He shrugged, hoping his smile looked as effortless as he wanted. Knowing himself, that’s what he’d end up actually talking about with the man anyway. He’d done enough to Rodolphus already.</p><p>“I swear you have a crush on my father.” She smirked, ignoring whatever was happening in the pit of her stomach, at least until he left.</p><p>“Rich coming from the girl who actually had a crush on my dad—“</p><p>“I was five! Will you never let that go?”</p><p>They were laughing for a moment before it got impossibly quiet. Not even her ravens crowed as they stood and stared at anything but each other.</p><p>“I’ll let Rod know you got home safely.” He said after a beat, “you said next week, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.” Was her quick reply, her grin not quite as bright as her earlier one. She placed a hand on his shoulder, stretching up to kiss his cheek. “next week.” She echoed, finally opening the door to Manor Noir. Lucius offered a wave, watching her disappear behind the heavy dark wood. Bella shut the door and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in, silently berating and congratulating herself for being a coward in the last second.</p><p>Lucius had to take a deep breath before he made his way back out to the portkey that would take him home. His hand migrated to his cheek before he could notice it, immediately letting it drop to his side once he did.</p><p>Maybe he should give Rod that spiked firewhisky again next week, just in case she invited him as well... or perhaps not. He’s put himself in enough danger for one night. That’s not including all they’d learned from The Dark Lord.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI so this is the hardest I've ever shipped something and it wrecked me that they're always paired w literally everyone else but each other. How this is a rarepair I will never know. So here's my contribution, I may write more. Who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>